classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Tony Kim
=Tony Kim= http://img171.imageshack.us/img171/4465/linkdoll.gif Name: Anthony Kim Gender: Male Age: 36 Birthday: February 10, 1985 Home: Washington DC Height: 5'9" (175cm) Build: Slim Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Status: Married to Valkyrie Kim IM Screen Name: MistahKim Player: Yun Personality Tony has become a lot more outgoing since his return to Earth. Much to nearly everyone's surprise he has successfully transformed himself from an introverted goth to a successful, and respected teacher, leader, and father. Power Animorph: Tony turns into a black cat about the size of Jeremy. He also has the ability to combine with Kim Phylar into a hybrid creature, appropriately nicknamed "Kimkim," which is a winged anthro-cat (similar to Sanchay's alter-ego.) Kimkim is genderless with black fur and wings, and stands about 6'6" (2m). Neither individual can speak in animal form. Kimkim can speak, but has a very bestial voice which makes it sound like it's barking out the words. Both Kiya and Tony always refer to Kimkim in the third person. Background Kiya and Tony were born less than a month apart to immigrant families in the same Virginia suburb of Washington DC. The pair became best friends in kindergarten, and have maintained their bond ever since. When the two were ten years old they were waiting for their respective fathers (both biomedical engineers for a defense contracter) when an explosion rocked the facility, killing Tony's father, blinding Kiya's, and leaving behind a crying and confused Kimkim. The pair would not be able to separate for five days, and would not figure out how to touch one another without transforming for another year. Their individual transformations manifested around age 13. Neither is sure what, if any, additional mutations might show up in the future. Though not related by blood, they do think of each other as siblings, and have even referred to one another by that term. RP History Kim Yamazaki and Tony Kim arrived at Heartwood High School on the afternoon of 10 January 2003, along with Pyru Gae'n Jian and Jaushein Helfarch. They were present for the first party where Tony was drafted into singing Duran Duran's Come Undone by Kiya, which caused him to leave the party in embarrassment. When the party was broken up by Shadow, the pair joined into Kimkim form for the first time. Tony, developed an antagonistic relationship with Kylie Phylar, stemming from Tony's distrust of her brother Blake's intentions concerning Kiya. In addition to this he formed friendships with Steph Vincent, Will Page, and, for a brief moment, J.T. Lemnin. J.T. revealed himself to be emotionally unstable and was knocked unconscious by Tony via the use of a desk lamp after threatening Will. Later he also became friends with Alexis De Marquer, and was part of the group that helped him and Shi Ting Yi to The Nurse after their accident. Tony was elected co-leader (alongside Blake) of Team Elizabeth for the field trip to Japan. While wandering the city of Tokyo he encountered Valkyrie Cantrell who was under threat from a random mugger. He invited her to stay in his hotel room, much to Will's discomfort. Tony married Val on the space station before their return to Earth. Since then the couple have settled into a relatively normal middle class lifestyle. Val's unfortunate history left her unable to have children, thus they adopted two boys: Shin and Randy. Randy would later turn out to be the biological grandson of Tony's former teacher, Zack Tyler. They also adopted a daughter, Bellmaria, after discovering her in a lab similar to the one Val escaped from. Recently Tony has become one of the more vocal malcontents among the school's Brotherhood contingent, having left the organization after a rather heated discussion with Madame Sanders concerning his growing involvement in the seedy world of Brotherhood Intelligence.